The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant known by the varietal name ‘RNF Yellow 01’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2010 in Gifu, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between Rosa L. variety ‘Gold Bunny’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,625) and an unnamed and unpatented Rosa rugosa variety (male parent) from the breeder's own collection. ‘RNF Yellow 01’ has a different flower color than its female parent in that the flowers of ‘Gold Bunny’ generally have an overall bright, lemon yellow color, while the flowers of the present variety generally have a creamy yellow color on the upper surface of the petals and a lemon yellow color on the lower surface of the petals. Additionally, ‘RNF Yellow 01’ exhibits a fragrance like its male parent, but differs from its male parent in its actual fragrance. When ‘RNF Yellow 01’ is compared to Rosa L. ‘JAChal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,883, Japanese Patent No. 13281), the varieties are similar in flower color, not having eyes on their flowers, and in that they exhibit double flowers. However, when compared to ‘JAChal’, ‘RNF Yellow 01’ has a larger flower size, different number of petals, and exhibits a fragrance. When generally compared to other rose varieties known to the breeder, the new variety differs in its strong fragrance, its type of fragrance, and in flower color. ‘RNF Yellow 01’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.